The Crazy World Of Hermione Granger
by hermionebabe1
Summary: Hermione finds out she was adopted. But who is her real family? And does she have a twin? Includes hilarious pranks, romance, fluffy pink bunnies, food fights, a crazy McGonagall and much more. Hilariously insane. DMHG. Some traits from other stories.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note -** Hiya everyone. Just thought I'd start up a new story. I'm really excited about this plot line so I'm hoping you will all like it. Well anyway I'm making this pre HBP because I didn't like the turnout of that so...yeah! Ciao xxx.

**Disclaimer -** My lawyer has informed me I do not actually own Harry Potter.

**Summary - **The trio are going into sixth year when Hermione Granger finds out some rather disturbing news about herself. She was given up for adoption at birth! Not only this but she is actually a pureblood. She has no idea who her real family are. What would she do if she found out she were a Zabini? (DMHG)

_**September 9th 1980**_

_Gabrielle Zabini smiled at the two small babies in her arms. Only one hour ago had she given birth to the twins. One now dressed in blue by the name of Blaise and one in pink by the name of Mia. A knock at the door caused Gabrielle almost to jump in fright. She called for them to come in. It was 4 people and a baby. One was a nurse who walked in first. The others were her husband Adrian who was grinning from ear to ear and Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy with their 8 month old baby Draco. Gabrielle smiled warmly at them all._

_"You are free to leave in 4 hours Mrs Zabini." she said briskly before exiting the room. The three adults left took up a chair each after Narcissa had put baby Draco into a cot. They all looked at the twins wordlessly. Gabrielle was still beaming. Eventually Adrian decided to make a request._

_"Can I hold one please?" he asked nervously. Gabrielle laughed. She nodded and handed Blaise to him. There was no way she would let him hold both at once. He would probably drop the poor babies. Lucius looked Gabrielle in the eye._

_"Could I?" he asked just as nervously as Adrian had. Gabrielle and Narcissa both laughed before she handed Mia over to him._

_"So what have you called them?" Narcissa asked joyously._

_"Blaise and Mia. The one in pink being Mia and the one in blue being Blaise obviously." she said delightedly. She chatted with her two friends and husband for a while not thinking of the bad that could happen. But unfortunately she would have to think of it eventually._

_**November 1st 1980**_

_Gabrielle, Adrian, Narcissa and Lucius sat in the Malfoy Manor discussing and gossiping as usual. All of their children were asleep in the nursery. An owl soared through the window and dropped a large envelope in front of Gabrielle. It was her copy of that days Daily Prophet. Casually she excused herself from the conversation so that she could read the paper. Something she did often. She gasped as she read the front page._

**Baby Potter Defeats Dark Lord**

_The day that nearly all witches and wizards across the world have waited for has come at last. The Dark Lord has been defeated. In the late hours last night He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named turned up at the doorstep of the Potters house in a bid to kill James and Harry Potter. It caused quite a disturbance in the area. Unfortunately He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named succeeded in killing Mr James Potter who had recently turned 22. Lily Potter who was the wife of James was also murdered it has been rumoured. The rumours also say that when He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named turned upon Harry Potter a mere baby the curse backfired and banished He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Others say that he wasn't killed and will come back one day._

_'He is not gone. He will bide his time until he sees fit to continue.' Albus Dumbledore comments._

_Continued on pages 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7 and 8._

_Gabrielle dropped the paper in shock causing everyone to turn and look at her in surprise. Narcissa picked up the paper which Gabrielle had dropped and scanned it quickly before gasping. She flung the paper to both men who read it as quickly as possible. When finished they all stared at each other in shock._

_"Does this mean we will be free once again Lucius?" Narcissa asked timidly. Lucius turned to look at his wife._

_"For the time being yes. He is not gone I assure you. He mentioned before that he had his ways of staying alive. No-one knows what these are. Until he makes a return." Lucius answered. Gabrielle looked at him._

_"But you will return to him?" she gasped. Lucius looked at the floor._

_"I must. He will kill Narcissa and Draco if I do not. I will not put them in danger. I will act as a true follower when he returns. I will also have to act dark and I will need to get used to acting like I hate muggles, muggleborns half-bloods etc. It would do well for your childrens safety if you did too."_

_Gabrielle nodded sadly. 'Poor Potters' she thought to herself._

_**December 20th 1980**_

_Gabrielle darling, we need to have a talk." Adrian announced as he sat down beside his wife. She turned to look at him in confusion. It was rare that her husband would say this and when he did it was not usually about a good subject._

_"Yes hunny?" she asked a little nervous. He placed his hand on hers comfortingly._

_"It turns out that the Death Eaters have found out that we have had twins. Unfortunately because we have 2 they want us to give one over to them. They said if we only had one they would leave us be." he said solemnly. Gabrielle nearly choked on her tea._

_"Which one is it they are after?" she asked dreading the answer._

_"Mia."_

_Gabrielle broke into tears. She knew everything had been to good to be true._

_"There is no way on earth that I'm giving my daughter to those beasts." she said between sobs._

_"Which is exactly why I sugest we put her up for adoption and tell the Death Eaters she died. We will put a glamour charm on her tomorrow. We will get her back one day."_

_Shaking madly, Gabrielle nodded._

_**December 24th 1980**_

_Clutching a small bundle in her arms Gabrielle Zabini ran along the dark, snow filled street as fast as she could. She glanced down at the innocent bundle in her care. She sobbed as she thought of what she was doing. Why, she asked herself. Why does it have to be my child? She wrapped the blanket tighter around her little girl. A loud clock chimed sounding midnight. Gabrielle couldn't believe she was giving up her daughter on Christmas. It was so unfair. What did the Dark Lord's Death Eaters want with her daughter anyway? Whatever it was, Gabrielle could not let her little girl turn into a monster. She wouldn't have it. The only answer was to secretly put her up for adoption. She would now have to grow up without her twin brother. Without her real family. Gabrielle looked ahead. She was nearly there now. Just a minute or so now. At long last she stood outside a rather formal looking building. Above it read a sign saying 'Baby Adoption Agency'. True, it was a muggle adoption centre but Gabrielle had agreed with her husband that it was best that she grew up away from the evil world of magic. Until she was old enough anyway. Gabrielle stepped inside the building. A woman sat behind a large mahogany desk writing in a journal. She looked up as she felt the rush of coldness meaning the front door had been opened. Gabrielle shuffled forward to the desk. The worker pursed her lips into a thin straight line that reminded Gabrielle strongly of her former transfiguration Professor._

_"Hello, I would like to give my child up for adoption." Gabrielle said to the woman with tears streaming down her face. The woman looked her up and down and nodded._

_"May I ask the baby's gender and name?" the woman enquired. Gabrielle nodded solemnly._

_"She's a female by the name of Mia. But if a family adopts her I wish for them to change her name." she replied voice full of emotion. The woman behing the desk nodded understandingly._

_"I will also need to know Mia's date of birth."_

_"September 9th 1980." Gabrielle choked. "Anything else you must know?" she asked. The woman nodded._

_"Is there anything you wish me to give the family or a passdown to Mia?"_

_Gabrielle nodded and pulled a box and envelope out of her pocket. She handed them to the woman behind the desk. The woman took them and placed them beside her._

_"The letter is for the parents and the box is for Mia. Please do not tell the family of the personal information I have given you other than her date of birth. Please give Mia to good people. It is my only wish that she is taken good care of."_

_The woman nodded in approval. She outstretched her hands to take little Mia from Gabrielle. Gabrielle gave her child a quick peck on her forehead before whispering something that the woman could not hear. She handed her child across to the woman before dashing from the agency as fast as she could. After running a good bit from the agency she stopped. She snapped her eyes shut and apparated to her manor. With a loud POP she landed in her livingroom where her husband sat gazing into the fireplace._

_"Did you do it?" he asked without even looking up at his wife. She fell down into the seat opposite him. He looked across at her. She nodded her head sadly. Her husband Adrian asked stood up and moved across to sit by his wife. She moved herself onto his knee and sobbed into him._

_"Everything will work out in the end. I promise." he whispered soothingly in her ear as a single tear fell from his eye. He hugged Gabrielle closer to him._

_"It isn't right for twins to be seperated." she choked._

_"Blaise will meet his sister eventually. We will tell him of her as soon as he is old enough to understand."_

_Gabrielle nodded before falling asleep in her husbands arms._


	2. Finding Out

**August 25th 1996**

The sun shone through Hermione Grangers window. Sitting on her bed she looked at her clock which read 10 am. Slowly she pulled herself up and started to get changed. She put on a pair of denim shorts and a white strap tops along with white flip flops. She pulled her brown frizzy hair into a loose ponytail before heading downstairs to greet her parents. After greeting her parents she headed to the kitchen to make her usual breakfast. Eggs and bacon with a glass of orange juice. As she opened the fridge door to reach for the carton of orange juice her mother called her.

"Hermione dear. Could you come through for a moment please?"

"Yes mother, I'll be through in a second." Hermione called back closing the fridge door. Her breakfast could wait. She walked back into the living room to see her mother and father sitting side by side on the sofa awaiting her. Unusual she thought. She sat down in the armchair opposite her parents.

"You called?" Hermione asked politely. That was one thing that Hermione had learned growing up within the Granger residence. Showing respect for elders and being polite and well mannered. She observed her parents and noticed that her mother was clutching her fathers hand rather tightly with a shabby looking letter in the other hand. Also on the table was a packet of tissues. Whatever her mother had to say was definetly not going to be good news.

"You see Hermione." her mother started. "You know that your father and I will always love you much more than you could ever imagine. You know that darling don't you?"

Hermione nodded clearly confused. "Yes mother and I hope you both know that I love you both more than you'll ever know aswell." Her mother and father both nodded knowingly. Hermione by know was getting a little bit scared. Never before had her mother said anything like this to her.

"Well about 18 years ago I found out that I couldn't actually have children. I was devasted. All I had ever wanted was a little baby girl to call my own. The doctors said it wasn't possible." her mother continued solemnly. Hermione laughed nervously.

"Well that's ridiculous. Doctors these days."

Her mother shook her head sadly. Hermione's breathing started to quicken.

"The doctors were right Hermione. So almost 16 years ago we decided to adopt a child. It just so happens that we picked you. I'm so sorry darling. We are not your biological parents." her father said sadly. Hermione's eyes nearly popped out of her head. If she was expecting anything it WAS NOT that! She felt rather sick now.

"You do understand darling, don't you. We weren't going to tell you until your 16th but you will be 16 in 2 weeks so we thought now would be a good time." her mother explained. Hermione nodded. She was taking it rather well.

"Yes mother. I understand. I know you still love me."

"One more thing darling. We have a letter which your biological mother wrote and something she left for she for when you found out."

Her mother handed her the letter and a small box which looked as though it had never been opened. Hermione took it and began to read the letter.

_Dear family,_

_I felt the need to write to you about my child. Please understand I am not giving her up for adoption because I want to. I have no other choice. This will be very hard to explain in a letter. When you decide to tell my daughter of her adoption please let her know that her family love her and that she is a pureblood. It is dark times for our people and we must keep her safe. I cannot give you any details about my child except that her birthday is September 9th. You may name her what you wish. You may not understand what on earth I am talking about but when my child turns eleven you will know what I am talking about. Please take good care of my lovely daughter and let her know that I will try and find her again one day. Please give her the box when you let her read this letter._

_Your adopted daughters biological mother._

Hermione felt her eyes tearing up. She would do anything just to know who she was and who her family were. A tear fell down her face as she picked up the small box. When she opened it she gasped. It was a silver necklace with MCZ on it. It looked absolutely beautiful with the green encrusted emeralds on it. She slowly slipped it around her neck and admired it. She smiled to herself as she ran back upstairs to think things over.

**Meanwhile in the Malfoy Manor**

Blaise walked across his best friends room and looked out of the window sadly. He turned back around and flopped into a rather comfortable chair. Opposite him sat his best friend Draco Malfoy. He put his hand to his chest and pulled out a necklace which was around his neck. It had BWZ on it with encrusted emeralds. He finger it sadly.

"Cheer up Blaise. We got school in a week. Enjoy the rest of the holidays whilst you can." Draco said trying to lighten the mood. Blaise looked at him apologetically.

"Sorry, I just can't stop thinking about her." he said looked down at the floor again.

"Look Blaise, you'll find her. I'll help you if you want." Draco said.

"Would you?" Blaise asked hopefully. Draco nodded.

"I've known for as long as you that she was missing. I want to find her aswell."

Blaise smiled.

"Thanks Malfoy. We can start looking when we get to Hogwarts. All I know is that she has a similar necklace to this."

Draco nodded. Blaise smiled. He knew he was lucky to have such a good friend.


	3. Fluffy Pink Bunny Rabbits

**Author's Note -** Thank you so much guys for all of the positive responses. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. It is my favourite so far. Quite a bit of humour involved as well as little bunny rabbits lol. You'll see. Bye for now guys xxx.

**Disclaimer -** If I owned Harry Potter would I be sitting up at 2 AM with my back killing me writing fan fiction. I don't think so.

**Review Thanks -** Just like to say thanks to every single person who reviewed. XxXxX.

**September 1st**

Hermione sat alone in her usual carriage on the Hogwarts Express waiting for her friends. Her mind kept constantly replaying the conversation she had had with her parents when she had found out she was adopted. She still called her adoptive parents mum and dad but something had changed. She felt like there was a half to her missing. All she wanted to do was find her family. She wanted to know if her mother and father were alright. If she had any siblings. She still couldn't get the idea of her being a pureblood out of her head. That would really be something to tell Malfoy. Despite how much she wanted the world to know of the real her she had decided that she wanted to keep it secret for a while. As she sat inside her carriage she heard a familiar drawl from outside. She groaned inwardly and hoped to merlin that Malfoy would not see her. It would not be a good way to start off the year. Just as she thought he was gone her luck dropped to the ground.

"Well if it isn't Granger. All on her own." Malfoy drawled. Hermione looked up surprised to see he was not with his usual cronies but with Blaise Zabini instead. She didn't really have anything against Zabini but he was still Slytherin. She narrowed her eyes as she turned her attention back to Malfoy before making sure her necklace was out of view.

"Sod off Malfoy. Don't you have to be in the Prefect carriage about now?" she asked. Malfoy sneered.

"No Granger. For some odd reason I am not a Prefect this year. And if I'm not mistaken you're not either or you would have been down there ages ago to start sucking up to Professor McGonagall or something." he jeered. Hermione glared at him.

"If you must know, I am not a prefect this year. Now sod off and leave me alone." she snapped.

"Now why would I sod off when I can chat to my favourite Mudblood?" he asked mockingly. Hermione's eyes narrowed and Malfoy could have swore they flashed black. She stood up and walked up to him not caring that he was a good 4 inches taller than her aswell as being well muscled.

"Care to repeat?" she growled. Malfoy narrowed his eyes also.

"Whatever Granger." he said and stalked off. Hermione smiled as she sat back down in peace. Her firends would not be long. Harry and Ron were both prefects. It was the first time two boys had been picked from the same year and house. Ginny was also a prefect as she was now in fifth year. About 10 minutes later Ginny, Harry and Ron all came back from the meeting all looking equally bored. Ron flopped down into the seat nearest the window.

"That meeting was more boring than a class with Professor Binns." Harry grumbled. Ron grunted in agreement whilst Ginny rolled her eyes. Hermione snorted at them and started to write in her journal before Ginny started speaking to her.

"So Hermione, how was your summer?" she asked curiously. Hermione felt an odd sense of guilt about not telling her friends though she knew when she did they would understand her delay.

"Oh it was fine. Just caught up with some of my muggle friends. You know, because I hardly see them now. Sorry I couldn't make it to the Burrow by the way."

Ginny shook her head.

"No problem. You would have been bored. All that happened was games of Quidditch and I know you're not that keen on it."

Hermione nodded in agreement. She observed Ginny quickly. She certainly had changed. Her hair had turned into a more auborn colour and she had slimmed out quite a bit. She wasn't stunningly beautiful but was quite pretty according to Hermione. She then moved on to observe Harry. He looked a lot fitter. Probably from all that Quidditch over the summer. Although Hermione's relationship with Harry was very platonic (non-sexual) she knew that a lot of girls would be dropping at his feet this year. Lastly she looked onto Ron who had grown to a large 6'4. He had gotten a bit more attractive over the year but once again Hermione and his relationship was very platonic. Sighing slightly she returned to writing in her journal.

**Draco and Blaises Carriage**

"Granger has certainly changed anyway." Blaise mentioned trying to strike a conversation. Draco nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, she has more of an attitude and the mudblood didn't even get prefect this year." he said curiously. Blaise gasped. Never had he heard Draco say something blood related like that unless he was in company of others.

"I thought blood didn't matter to you Draco?" he asked curiously. Draco sighed slightly. Blaise was right. Blood didn't matter to him. He and his family only acted that way to stay alive. If they didn't Voldemort would have had them for toast by now.

"It doesn't. The name is just becoming habit with her now. Besides she can be annoying." he explained. Blaise nodded understanding.

"So where do you suppose we start our search for Mia?" Blaise asked his insides tearing as he said his sisters name. Draco shrugged.

"Well if she is a Zabini you had better hope she is either a Slytherin ot perhaps Gryffindor." he answered. Balise eyes nearly popped out.

"Gryffindor?" he asked shocked. Draco nodded.

"Well there is only a 25 chance she is in Slytherin. All we know is that she has the necklace and more than likely goes to Hogwarts. I doubt any Zabini would ever be in Hufflepuff. That house is only for the dunderheads. Then there is Ravenclaw. Although that house is smart I just don't get the feeling she is there. Although all of the Gryffindors are incredibly annoying they are better than the other two house you gotta admit, even if they are our rivals. Although I doubt she is Gryffindor anyway. Let's just hope she's a Slytherin. And hope to merlin it's not Parkinson." he shuddered. Almost as if on cue a voice screeched. Blaise snorted.

"Drakie-Poo!"

**in The Great Hall**

At long last the students of Hogwarts reached their destination. Everyone was seated ready for the sorting to begin. First to be sorted was Greg Adams who was made a Ravenclaw. The sorting had proceeded to sort the rest of the children until at last Teri White was sorted into Gryffindor. At long last the food appeared on the tables. Hermione silently ate her food as her friends were either busy scoffing their faces or endlessly talking about Quidditch. No longer than 45 minutes later Dumbledore stood up to signal the end of the feast and start of his speech. The hall silenced at once. Dumbledore smiled around his pupils.

"Welcome to our new pupils and welcome back to the others. I would just like to say that the Forbidden Forest is still out of bounds to all pupils. Also Mr Filch has asked me to remind you that Fanged Frisbees and any Weasleys Wizarding Wheezes product is strictly banned. For a full list of the banned items list please see Mr Filch. I believe the number has now reached a whopping 7295 items. Also please welcome our new Defence Against the Dark Arts Teacher Professor Tonks."

A loud round of applause could be heard but quickly died down as Dumbledore continued.

"This years heads are Daphne Brown and Robert Perk. I would like to announce that we are also starting a new system this year. Junior heads will be picked also obviously from the 6th years. They will have a better authorities than prefects but not as much as the actual heads. Please give a round of applause for Miss Hermione Granger and Mr Draco Malfoy."

A loud round of applause could be heard for them both. Hermione looked absolutely flabbergasted.

"Please stay behind Mr Malfoy and Miss Granger with a chosen friend. Goodnight everyone."

Everyone began to scramble out of the hall. Hermione grabbed Ginnys wrist and hissed in her ear.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"To the dorm." she answered. Hermione snorted.

"Nope, you're staying with me. I've gotta pick a chosen friend remember?"

"Aww, I'm flattered. I thought you would have chosen Harry or Ron."

Hermione snorted and walked with Ginny up to Dumbledore where Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini were waiting. Dumbledore smiled at the four students before him.

"Well I guess this came as a bit of a shock to all of you?" he asked. The four nodded at him.

"Well this year the staff and I agreed that we should have Junior heads who get their own common room to share. It sounded great until we heard the candidates. Considering that the two junior heads do not get on well we decided they could choose a friend to also stay with them."

The four looked up at their headmaster increduously. He really had lost his marbles this time. No doubt about it that was for sure. He gestured for the four to follow him out of the hall. They all followed without a word. They walked for a good half hour silently before Dumbledore stopped outside a potrait of a young girl about the age of 8.

"Password?" she asked politely. Dumbledore smiled at her warmly.

"I Like Fluffy pink bunny rabbits." he said proudly. Blaise and Draco both choked on the air whilst Ginny and Hermione lapsed into a silent fit of giggles. Dumbledore chuckled.

"The password can be changed once a month."

And with that he disappeared along the corridor. Malfoy went to walk through the potrait to walk straight into it. He cursed as he fell backwards again as Giny and Hermione laughed even harder. Blaise snorted and Malfoy looked murderous. He looked up at the girl in the painting who giggled lightly.

"Sorry. I only stay open for a maximum of 10 seconds unless someone is going through at the time. Password?"

Malfoy gaped at her. He couldn't believe it.

"One of you two can say the password cause I sure as hell ain't." he said gesturing at the girls. Hermione shook her head and looked at Ginny still giggling.

"I can't seem to remember the password Ginny. Can you?" she asked laughing. Ginny shook her head mischieviously.

"Nope sorry ferret. We can't seem to remember. Looks like one of you two will need to get us in there."

Malfoy and Blaise looked at each other.

"You can say it dude. I always thought you were more in touch with your feminine side." Blaise said. Hermione and Ginny started to laugh more loudly. Malfoy gaped at his so called best friend.

"I seem to remember that you were the one who used to put on your mums lipstick up until you were 7." he said. Blaise blushed as Hermione collapsed into Ginnys arms from laughing so hard. Malfoy smirked.

"You swore you would never tell! Well you were the one who used to parade around your manor in your mothers red bikinis and stilettos claiming you were Miss England. You even made yourself a pink sashy!"

Ginny dropped Hermione and fell to the ground aswell from laughing. Both were lying down clutching their sides.

"Oh yah and remember that time..." Blaise continued smirking.

"OKAY OKAY, I'll say the damn password." Malfoy said drowning Blaise out. He turned back to the painting of the little girl who was also hysterical from laughing.

"Ilikefluffypinkbunnyrabbits." he mumbled so that it was inaudible.

"I'm sorry I can't hear you." the little girl said.

"I like fluffy pink bunny rabbits." he said a little bit more loudly. The girl stuck a finger in her ear and twisted and pulled it out.

"I'm sorry sir I still can't hear-"

"I LIKE FLUFFY PINK BUNNY RABBITS!"

"Really Mister Malfoy, I'm sure you love them but no need to shout it to the school."

Malfoy whirled around to see Professor Snape behind him. His face flushed bright red as Hermione, Ginny and Blaise all fell about laughing. Snape smirked.

"Now Mister Malfoy and co. I suggest you get into your new living quarters before I dock points. Good night."

Malfoy growled and turned back to the potrait which to his surprise was still opened.

"You..." he started.

"I was kidding about the 10 second thing before." the little girl said laughing. Malfoy growled and stormed into the common room closely followed by a still laughing Blaise, Haermione and Ginny. They all looked around the common room. There was no denying it must be the most beautiful room in the entire school. Well maybe except the room of Requirement. It was based on golds and green which really did make a great combination. It was really large with big gold and green sink in armchairs and sofas with big mahogany work tables, a private library and doors leading to various rooms. It even had dorrs which lead straight into the four common rooms of the four houses. By the looks of it, there was two to a room because engraved above one was Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley and the other read Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini. Ginny lead Hermione to one side of the common room whilst Blaise and Draco stayed on the other. As far away from the other pair as possible. When Malfoy was sure that the other pair couldn't hear himm he started to speak to Blaise really quietly.

"I say we prank them both." he whispered quietly to Blaise. Blaise cast him an odd look before he continued.

"It's usually seventh years that have the prank war but now that I'm junior head I say we have one now." he explained. Blaise nodded understandingly.

"Yeah but won't we get in trouble?" Blaise asked unsure.

"By McGonagall yeah but the other teachers will probably find it amusing."

Blaise nodded. "So what's the plan then?"

"Well you see I was thinking..."

**Meanwhile at the Other End of the Common Room**

"Malfoy looks like he's up to something. And he looks happy about it. That can't be good." Ginny stated. Hermione looked over and realised that Ginny was right. Malfoy did look like he was up to an evil deed.

"I wouldn't worry about it. It's next year we gotta watch out. You know with the Prank War and all."

Ginny nodded. A few moments later she and Hermione went up into their dorm so that they had a little more privacy. It was just like the common room but with beds. After a few minutes Ginny decided to bring something up that had really been bugging her.

"Hermione, did something happen this summer? You seem a bit different. Not in a bad way or anything. You just seem to have a slight more carefree attitude. I've been asking you to be more laid back for years. Why the sudden change?"

Hermione looked down at her feet. It was true that she had changed since finding out about her adoption but she didn't think it would be noticable. She didn't even really know why she had changed that little bit. She wondered if she should tell Ginny about the adoption or not. She eventually decided it would be ok to tell 1 person. Besides she needed to get it off of her chest.

"Well there's just the little fact that I found out I'm adopted." she said meekly. Ginny nearly fainted.

"WHAT!" Ginny screamed.

"Shhh." Hermione whispered frantically before putting about a million silencing charms around her room.

"Ok so here is what happened..."

After finishing her story Ginny was left staring at her in awe. She then jumped up to hug her best friend.

**Back to Blaise and Draco**

"Draco have you gone flipping mad?" Blaise hissed. Malfoy chuckled. He had just explained to Blaise his plan for the prank. Frankly Blaise thought he was out of his mind.

"I think it's a good idea." Malfoy stated backing up his idea. Blaise stared at him like he had three heads.

"Yeah it's a good plan if 1. You want to be on Weasley and Grangers hitlist 2. If you want to be beaten to a pulp Potter and the male Weasley 3. If you want to live in the same common room that someone wants to kill you and 4. If you want the whole of the Gryffindor house grilling your ass."

Malfoy laughed.

"Well 1. I think I'm already number one on their hitlist. Well maybe 2 actually, I think Voldie beat me to that one. Although if we do this prank I might just beat him to it. 2. That wouldn't be unusual 3. Granger already wants me dead I think and 4. They all hate my blood anyway. I'm doing it no matter what you say. Are you in on it?"

Blaise bit his lip nervously. "Oh alright. I swear if they two come after me it won't just be the Gryffindors grilling your ass."

Malfoy laughed as they began to discuss how they would actually manage it.

**2 AM**

"I can't believe we did it." Malfoy said excitedly as he and Blaise stood outside their potrait door. "They should be waking up in about six hours. Just as everyone passes that way for breakfast."

Blaise laughed.

"Password?" the little girl in the painting asked. Blaise looked at Draco and burst out laughing. Draco grunted unhappily.

"I like fluffy pink bunny rabbits!"


End file.
